Gamabunta
}} | english = }} is the boss of the toads that are summoned. He is huge (about 100 meters high) and is summoned for battles with the biggest of enemies. At first, Naruto could only summon him with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra. Without it, Naruto could only call upon some of Gamabunta's smallest children. Gamabunta was first seen in the premiere of the series, where he and the Fourth Hokage faced off against the Nine-Tails. He is not given a speaking role until he was first summoned by Naruto. Personality .]] Gamabunta is a grumpy and highly apathetic toad. He doesn't like to take orders from anyone, unless the summoner is highly talented and earns his respect. Jiraiya, Naruto and the Fourth Hokage are three of the few people that he has allowed to ride on top of his head without question (Naruto had to struggle for Gamabunta to accept him). He uses some Japanese words that only a yakuza gangster would use, but he is portrayed as an ultimately powerful and positive force. He is fiercely protective of his kin, and he hates to be underestimated by anyone, both of which take precedence over his normal apathy. Often, it is one or a combination of these two factors that entices him to fight. Overall, despite his grumpy exterior, he shows sympathy to Naruto as if he were a son. He even explained to Jiraiya that he was aware of Naruto's talents and potential. He and Jiraiya seemed to be good friends and, as implied in the series, drinking buddies, despite Jiraiya's admitted lack of control over Gamabunta. However, he would scold him on occasion. Part I Chunin Exam arc When Naruto first summoned Gamabunta while falling to his potential death, Gamabunta didn't believe that a little kid like Naruto could have summoned him. Naruto, angry at the comment, claimed that, as Gamabunta's summoner, he was the toad's master. This made Gamabunta lose his patience with Naruto, and he threatened to kill him. This scared Naruto into submission, but he vowed to become the toad's master. It was not until Gamabunta saw the summoning contract scroll that he believed that Naruto had actually summoned him, although he was not overly surprised by the fact, indicating that he had known that Naruto was indeed the one who had summoned him all along, and that, otherwise, the boy wouldn't have persisted to gain his respect. After Naruto passed out from riding on Gamabunta whilst trying to make the toad his, the toad boss took Naruto to the hospital, leaving his footprint as a signature. Invasion of Konoha arc During the attack on Konoha, Naruto summoned Gamabunta to save himself from being crushed by Gaara's Sand Waterfall Funeral. Gaara was in his full One-Tailed Shukaku form, although Gaara's personality was still dominant at the time. Gamabunta was his usual grumpy self, and refused to fight for Naruto. Gamakichi, who had been accidentally summoned by Naruto earlier, told his father that Gaara had tried to kill him and that Naruto had saved him. Gamabunta was impressed with Naruto, and he officially accepted Naruto as his subordinate. At first, Gamabunta was able to hold his own, but this quickly changed when Gaara forced sleep upon himself, allowing the Shukaku to take over. This unleashed the Shukaku's full power, which was too much for Gamabunta to handle. However, Naruto and Gamabunta used a Combination Transformation to take on the form of a giant fox (in the anime the fox had nine tails), allowing Gamabunta to get Naruto close enough to Gaara to wake him up by punching him. Gamabunta was once again impressed with Naruto, and even lamented that he would not be able to see the end of this battle because he had reached his limit and had to return home. Search for Tsunade arc During the battle between Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, Gamabunta was summoned, along with Katsuyu, to counter Manda, Orochimaru's giant snake. He seemed to have respect for Katsuyu, as he rescued her from Manda, but there was no love lost between Gamabunta and Manda; after being summoned for the battle, Manda threatened to turn Gamabunta into "toad jerky", and Gamabunta responded to Manda's threat by saying that he had always wanted a "snakeskin wallet". Land of the Sea arc In the Land of the Sea, Naruto summoned Gamabunta to battle against Umibozu, the Sea Boss. Gamabunta wasn't happy about being summoned in seawater (toads are freshwater creatures), but fought anyway because he was underestimated by his opponent. The sea water also gave him a rash. He and Naruto defeated the otherwise indestructible water creature by evaporating it. Gamabunta then threw Naruto into the air as punishment for summoning him in seawater. However, he noted that he was still happy that Naruto took so much care of his children. Part II Invasion of Pain arc Gamabunta made his Part II debut when Naruto was informed of Jiraiya's death. He, along with Gamaken and Gamahiro, were later summoned to assist in Naruto's fight with Pain. They combated the various animals summoned by the Animal path where Gamabunta hushed on the large dog summon after he landed ontop of it.Naruto chapter 431, pages 15-16 After Naruto used his Wind Release: Rasenshuriken technique he began to run low on Sage Chakra but still wanted to take out one more Pain before he ran out. Seeing as the three toads were beeing pinned down by the many summons, Gamabunta swallowed Naruto and the Animal Path, so that Naruto could kill it without the disturbance from the other Pains, while Gamabunta kept off the remaining Pains. After he spat out Naruto and the Animal Path, the summons disappeared, but Naruto was also out of Sage chakra now.Naruto chapter 432, pages 14-17 Seeing this, the Deva Path saw his chance to attack and even avoided Gamabunta's attack with his knife and landed right in front of Naruto. As Naruto fought the Deva Path, Gamabunta called to Naruto to get out of the way as Gamabunta would attack himself, only for Naruto to tell him the same as he would go into Sage Mode again and did not want them to be caught by his Rasenshuriken. Although of this Gamabunta still attacked the Deva Path only to have it avoid the attack once again.Naruto chapter 433, page 05 After Naruto killed the Naraka Path the Deva Path finally recovered it's gravitational manipulating abilities and pushed the attacking Naruto away. Gamabunta and the other toads proceeded to attack Pain with their weapons, but he somehow easily avoided it.Naruto chapter 434, pages 07-08 The three toads then tried to attack Pain again, but he appeared in the middle of the three of them and his used his abilities to sent them flying beyond Konoha's borders.Naruto chapter 434, page 10 As he lied within a forest he stated it felt like all of his bones were broken. He was later seen by Neji through the use of the Byakugan, seemingly unconscious on the road back to Konoha, calling Gamabunta one of Jiraiya's toads.Naurto chapter 437, page 05 He told Team Guy that Pain had attacked Konoha when they approached him. He was later seen back on Myōbokuzan. There he had been wrapped up in bandages on his entire upper body and arms and sat together with the Great Toad Sage who used the Telescope Technique to watch the outcome of the battle with Pain and the discussion between Naruto and the real Pain, Nagato who then uses his the rest of his powers, in turn sacrificing himself, in order to revive the people he killed during the invasion. When the Great Toad Sage says that it was over, Gamabunta asks what was going on the Great Toad Sage told it had happened as it was foretold. Though that the prophecy child had been both of Jiraiya's students, and saying that maybe it was all meant to be once Jiraiya decided not give up and that the first book he wrote, really was the key to changing the world.Naruto chapter 449, pages 05-06 Movies Shippūden the Movie 2: Bonds Gamabunta made a small but comedic appearance at the end of the movie. While still asleep, Jiraiya summoned him to cushion the fall of Naruto and Amaru that would have otherwise killed them. Abilities In all his appearances, Gamabunta has been shown to be a powerful fighter, regardless of whether or not his summoner is by his side. Gamabunta also exhibits a wise and knowledgeable demeanor, as seen during the fight against Shukaku, where he demonstrated his extensive experience by ordering Naruto to forcibly awaken Gaara. Taijutsu Despite his great size, he possesses surprising agility, as shown when he leapt out of the crevice that Naruto had first summoned him to, reaching several miles above the atmosphere before crashing back again into the forest. Gamabunta's arsenal includes a large battle knife, which he can wield to inflict colossal damage with thanks to his immense strength. Elemental Jutsu Gamabunta is a Water Release user, able to 'spit' water ninjutsu such as Water Release: Bullet Technique out of his mouth, making a formidable force against Fire Release users. As well as 'spitting' water jutsu, Gamabunta can also spew oil from his mouth for use in a synchronized collaboration jutsu, called the Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet technique, in cooperation with his summoner. While his summoner prepares a fire jutsu (or another source of ignition), Gamabunta will prepare a mouthful of oil to fire out of his mouth under high pressure. When Gamabunta is ready, he will shoot the oil out at the target while his summoner, (Jiraiya or Naruto), ignites the oil. The oil, acting as an accelerant, fuels the fire, creating an conflagration of far greater magnitude and force than the original fire ninjutsu had used. Trivia * Gamabunta wears the kanji for "shrimp" or "ebi" on the back of his kimono of sorts. Ebi, when used with another kanji, turns into "gama", which means toad. * Gamabunta has a prominent scar over his left eye. In the manga, this scar was not present in flashbacks to Jiraiya's training with the toads. However, the scar does appear in the anime adaptation. *Gamabunta's name means simply "Toad King", fitting for the Toad boss. References Category:Animals